The War of Eris
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: A new god has been made.  Eris bears a gift. Two Olympians, shown to be unworthy are kicked out of Olympus.  A war looms on the horizon.
1. Prologue

**The War of Eris**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

* * *

Eris gazed into the throne room of Olympus. They were celebrating the introduction of a new minor god. It had been far too long since she had gotten any respect. Even after the Second Titan War, even though the minor gods were more recognized, she was still treated as an outcast. She was shunned wherever she traveled in Olympus.

Wasn't it SHE who started the Trojan War? Yet, no one remembers. She was the one that threw the apple into Olympus. It was the same apple that caused Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena to seek the judgement of Paris, the prince of Troy as to which was the fairest. His judgment fragmented the gods, setting them against each other. They were forced to choose sides, either Greek or Trojan.

A cruel smile spread across her lips. A small orb appeared in her hands.

"I think that it's time for a little bit of fun." the goddess said.

She flung the orb into Olympus.

**OLYMPUS**

The newly made god quickly vanished out of the throne room.

"I would like to bring up the issue of my having a permenant seat in Olympus." Hades spoke, raising his voice.

"Brother, I think that we have discussed this before. You have many duties in your realm…" Zeus started to say.

"Enough!" Hades yelled. Olympus grew dark with clouds darker than night and death. "You were willing to give a seat to your son, a god of wine and parties, and not to your own brother?"

"He does kind of have a point, brother." Poseidon added.

Zeus pondered this for a moment. "Very well," he said. "We shall have a vote. All in favor of replacing Dionysus with Hades, raise your hands"

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares all raised their hands. Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis , and Hermes, did not.

"IT IS DECIDED THEN," Zeus voiced echoed through Olympus like thunder. "THE SEAT OF DIONYSUS WILL GO TO…."

Zeus was interrupted by a golden streak across the sky, that impacted in the direct center of the throne room, narrowly missing were Hades was standing. As the smoke cleared the golds could see a small golden sphere.

A sinister voice issued forth. "Hades and Demeter are not fit to be Gods!" it echoed, louder than Zeus. A large image floated in the air above it.

It was an image of Hades.

He was holding a dark sword. In the center shone a bright golden key. "Brother, what is that?"

Hades backed away. Both of his brothers had angry looks on their faces.

"Well.. um.. I can explain. During the Titan War, with Kronos and all…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Zeus and Poseidon yelled.

"Persephone made a sword that could send anyone in or out of the Underworld. "

"WHAT!" They both yelled. Lighting lit up the sky. A torrent of water knocked him across the throne room.

"GET OUT!" Zeus yelled.

"Hey. I' not that guilty, what about Demeter, she probably planned the whole thing with Persephone."

"Well I've never…" Demeter began to protest.

Zeus fury hit a peak. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME TO THE COUNCIL!"

Hades and Demeter quickly vanished.

**The Underworld**

"Persephone! Bring me my armor." Hades shouted. His voice shook the foundation of the Underworld. His appearance shimmered as the armor was place.

"We are at WAR!" Pluto yelled.

* * *

Far away, Eris laughed. Her plan had worked out brilliantly. Not only did she get Hades cast out of Olympus, but Demeter as well. Now there was an empty chair on Olympus. This was going to be marvelously chaotic.


	2. Chapter 1: Duties of a God

**Chapter 1: Duties of a God**

**Temple of Artemis, Olympus**

Jamie knew it was going to be beautiful, but when he stepped into his mother's temple at Olympus, it literally took his breath away. That is if he still needed to breath, now that he was a god.

The ceiling was pitch black, but covered in stars. It was as if someone had taken a piece of the night sky and used it.

His mother's throne was in front of a milky pearl-white orb. It looked like an exact replica of the moon.

"It's not a replica." Artemis said. She rose from her throne and gave him a hug.

"The moon is in space, but as goddess of the moon, it goes wherever I go."

It was slightly confusing, but it made since. Why would a god want to travel millions of miles in space. It would be better if they could interact quickly in the need arose.

Artemis outfit changed from a fur clothes made for hunting into a silver dress. In ways it resembled the silver dress Alanis Morrisette had worn on the movie Dogma.

Artemis and Jamie walked into another room, this one had a bed. Everything in the room was either made from silver or had a silver color. Artemis sat down on the bed.

"What does it mean to be a god?"

Artemis smiled. "That's a good question. All gods have certain duties that they have to furfill. So, you can't just slack of, even if you might happen to be the god of slackers, like Aergia."

"So what kind of duties do I have to do?" Jamie sat down on the bed next to Artemis.

"We've never really had a god of space before. You're also the protector of astronauts as well, so they too fall under your domain."

"So, you mean if I for example wanted to stop a space shuttle launch from occuring until say February, I can make it happen?"

A soft roar of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"Be careful about what you say."

"What, you mean I... just made a decree?"

Artemis nodded.

"What other kinds of things?"

"As God of space, the knowledge is known to you, but you have to kinda figure it out on your own."

Jamie searched his brain.

"I think I have something. Remember all that hassle you went through in the 1970s with the Apollo missions?"

Artemis nodded.

"I think as god of space, I think that I might be in charge of getting something like a permit, a thing that states that the god allows mortal stuff like that in their territory."

"Wow that's really good, I would've never thought of that." The goddess replied.

"Another thing," Jamie asked. "Now that I'm a god, where do I live?"

Artemis laughed and tackled-glomped Jamie. "Why. You're staying with me." A moment later she was changed into a silver nightie. It glowed softly with the light of the moon.

"What about your oath?" Jamie asked.

"Now that we're both gods, we can do whatever we want. You're no longer a man, you're a god. My oaths will remain intact."

The two of them kissed.

…

**To be continued in Chapter 2: The More the Bloodier**

**A/N: I'm not going to show an intimate scene with Artemis…. But yeah, they can be in a relationship now. ;-)**

**Artemis can have kids! (if she wants to) I picture her like a Hera-like character in that regards. She would NEVER cheat in a relationship (if she was in one)**

**(You know, I never got that. They're gods, which you might think, would mean they can decide not to have a kid if they didn't want to. )**

**It might be a few chapters in that the war really takes off. It takes time for a war to happen. The next chapter Jamies going to do his permit job, and then after that have a permit Job with Hades/Pluto , thats when he finds out about the war.**

**Please Read and Review. **

** Also feel free to take guesses at how the two sides will be split. I will reveal the two sides next chapter in a/n.**


	3. Chapter 2: The More the Bloodier

**Chapter 2: The More the Bloodier**

**The Temple of Venus, Olympus**

**7, December 2010**

A large sphere as big as a basketball court sat in the center of the temple. Pale yellow clouds swam around it.

"For the last time, I do not like having my territory invaded by mortals."

The Goddess Venus was having a temper tantrum. All that the God of Space and Protector of Astronauts could do was to wait for it to end.

"I like you Jamie. You pretty much proved to that Artemis that love is important."

He had to put a stop to this. Now. "Don't get me wrong Venus, but Artemis is still a virgin. I respect her wishes. Her and I **ARE** in love. But as long as Artemis wishes to remain a virgin, we find other ways of showing our affection."

The goddess of love steamed.

**"Okay, permission denied. The mission will be a failure."**

A roar of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"You do that. I may allow stuff to orbit my planet, but they had better not get ANY ideas of landing anything. Those Russian Probes caught me unaware the last time. If they do attempt to land anything, I will personally ensure that they burn in Tartarus."

A roar of thunder echoed.

"Yes Venus." Jamie said and quickly left. One permit down, one to go, he thought to himself. He headed over to the Temple of Mars.

* * *

**Temple of Mars, Olympus**

Jamie entered the Temple of Mars.

Blood stains covered the walls like it was an eternal battle field. A sphere, a little bit smaller than the one in the Temple of Venus rested behind a throne.

The throne was made out of human bones, polished to a shine as bright as ivory tusks. A man in centurion armor sat on it smiling.

"Jamie," he said, raising from the throne.

"Should I call you Cousin or Uncle?" Jamie asked, hugged by the God of War.

"Whichever you feel is better." He replied. The god of war sat back on his throne, and Jamie conjured a smaller seat to sit on. "So what is it you need to ask me?"

"Well, Uncle, as god of Space, I go around getting permits for the mortals for their space exploration."

"You don't need to say anything more. I love the mortals! I wish they would get to my territory earlier. The more the bloodier I always say. More wars to be fought."

"So that means you grant permission?"

"Yes" the god of war replied. Thunder roared off in the distance. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll probably grant it."

"Thank you Uncle."

"Come back anytime."

To be continued in **Chapter 3: The Sting of Death**

* * *

**A/N: A little short, but hopefully not boringly so**

**Next up Jamie visits Pluto and learns about the War of Eris. As God of Space it will be his duty to try and prevent all out war**

**The Gods take sides**

**Siding with Pluto: **Juno, Minerva, Vestia, Bacchus, Ceres, Vulcan, Pluto

**Siding with Olympus: **Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune

**Neutral: **Apollo, Artemis

**Wild Cards: **Eris, Nemesis, Tyche, Haumea (dau. Of Poseidon & patron goddess of Hawaii), MakeMake (goddess of Easter), Sedna (dau. Of Poseidon), etc.

edited for mission updates :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Honorable Dead

**Chapter 3**

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, Jamie saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times—an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls. There was even a person being pulled into a line thin line into an dark pit. All of them had been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. They were prophecies come true.

He was glad he had never needed to go to the underworld while he was alive. Still he had vague recollections of Elysium. It was almost as good as Olympus, almost. Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden Jamie had ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were garden statues— petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs—all smiling grotesquely.

Jamie didn't even look at the Pomegranate tree. Normal food not longer satisfied his hunger like ambrosia and nectar. He also knew that if he took one bite of the food, he would have to remain there, like Persephone did. Even though back then she hadn't yet become a goddess, her actions carried over.

Skeleton soldiers parted like waves as Jamie approached the door, letting him pass.

The throne room of the Underworld was unlike anything Jamie had expected.

"How dare they! They throw ME and your mother out of Olympus."

"Honey, calm down."

"No. I have calmed down, but it has already been weeks, and they show no signs of relenting. It is time not for words. It is a good day for the crows. For they will feast upon my brothers."

Jamie knocked on the large doors.

It was not Hades but Pluto. Pluto was dressed in armor that seemed to suck the very light our of the room. Ther armor alone could kill mortals in its presence, having been made from the Pit of Darkness, what mortals might call a black hole. Small figures of people adorned the armor, which constantly changed as the figures scratched, clawed, and climbed over each other trying to reach the top and escape death, but only to be pulled down a moment later.

Pluto and Persephone quickly composed themselves. Persephone left the room to check on her mother.

Jamie walked toward the god of the Underworld with the confidence befitting a god.

Pluto smiled. "Oh, its you. If it had been Mercury, I would have put him in Tartarus."

"Lord Pluto. The mortals have a request to send a craft to study your sacred territory of the planet Pluto."

Pluto looked like he had been listened but at the same time thinking elsewhere.

"Lord of Space, Protector of Astronauts, restore my honor upon Olympus and I will grant your request."

Screams of a thousand victums of death screamed for mercy. It was as good as thunder on Olympus. For the most part, Pluto kept his oaths, unlike Hades.

**To be continued in Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Boy that armor that Pluto has sure is awesome!**

**Please Read and Review**

**How do you guys think Jamie will try to restore Hades/Pluto's honor on Olympus?**

**I already have something in mind, but would love to hear guesses**


	5. Chapter 4: The Gods Take Sides

**Chapter 5: The Gods Take Sides**

As soon as Jamie could, he teleported back to Olympus. Thunderclouds darkened every inch, and only for a few brief seconds did lightning cast any light. There was war on Olympus, that much Jamie could surmise. He quickly made his way to Artemis's temple.

His mother/lover and uncle were both there.

Apollo wore a gleaming white toga that shone with the light of the sun. Apollo rushed up to him and embraced him like a sibling. Soon Artemis followed suit.

"What give? Aren't you going to shoot me with one of your golden arrows."

"Well, I have thought about it." Apollo said.

Artemis promptly elbowed him.

"Ow, sis. That hurt." He screamed. "Jamie, you are a great warrior. I knew that since the moment you fought me. You would be good to my lil'sister. But if you hurt her in any way whatsoever, you do not yet know the pain and misery that you will experience."

Jamie nodded. He woud never hurt Artemis. She was his one and only. There was nobody else.

* * *

An akward moment of silence passed between the god of space and the god of the sun.

"So, strange weather we're having."

"Yes, that is because olympians having a little fight."

"Me and my brother have decided to remain neutral this time." Artemis added.

"What started it?"

"Well since Pluto has been demoted as a major god, he lost his sacred territory. Ceres along with Pluto were kicked out of Olympus. It was as if the smaller realms of the gods were specifically targeted."

"The gods have split fairly along the lines of those who hold powerful sacred territory, and those who don't."

"But that means..." Jamie realized. The sacred territory was in his realm of influence. The conflict would be his to choose.

Apollo nodded. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune are all on one side. Pluto has on his side; Vulcan, Athena, Vestia, Ceres, and various other minor gods."

"There are also some wild cards that nobody knows who they will side with. Nemesis and her sister Tyche, and Eris."

"Okay. Any names that I should visit first?"

Apollo's eyes took on a golden sheen, and sent small tendrils of smoke into the air

Raging waves clashing as if in a feud,  
Betwixt Mighty Neptune and his vast brood.  
Go to the darkest sea without water,  
Talk first to neptune's fingerless daughter.  
Then you must find the one decked in a lei,  
Finding a clue to were treasure may lay.  
Poseidon's son who rides on toothed beast,  
And You gain another clue to be peiced.  
Return to battles, now epic in scale,  
With a Power to make all the gods quail.

____

**_To be continued..._**

****

_

* * *

_

A/N: The prophecy (by Apollo!) uses Iambic pentameter (10 syllables each line) I think more prophecies should be done this way (please no more haiku)


	6. Chapter 5: Cold as Ice

**A/N: Please Read and Review. We (FINALLY) find out Jamie's true fatal flaw. Do you recognize it? Post what it is in your review. First correct answer will when the use of the God of Space, protector of Astronauts, after the story is finished. The winner will be announced at a later chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jamie floated in vast nothing vast nothingness. He slowly opened his eyes upon his domain. Utter darkness, sprinkled with stars. He was somewhere just outside the orbit of Pluto, which was on the opposite side of the sun. Even as a god, he felt the bitter coldness of space. It was only a minor inconvenience.

He closed his eyes again as search for some godly prescence nearby. Slowly a gentle rhythm began to appear with the coldness. Waves. Bitterly cold waves, and dark-green water.

Jamie vanished and took himself closer to the presence that he had felt.

* * *

It was a small rocky sphere of rock painted white with sea ice. The prescene of an entire ocean lay underneath the water, locked away, frozen forever in time.

Jamie slowly floated down to the surface of the ice. "Hello!" he yelled. "Is anybody there?"

There was no reply. Jamie yelled on. After many hours, his voice began to weaken, and nobody had appeared. "Daughter of Neptune!" Jamie ordered. "Rise!"

The ice cracked. A polar bear the size of a bus rose from beneath the ice. On its back was a girl, dressed as an eskimo. The girl slid off of the polar bear.

The girl was angry. "Who dares summon _Sedna, _daughter of Neptune and goddess of the sea-ice?" she looked down at Jamie's form. "What do you want?" she spat.

"There is a war among the gods. I was hoping that you would help me..."

Sedna laughed. A laugh as cold and as sharp as ice. "What made you think that I would help the gods? Especially my father." She held up her arms, where the hands would normally be were only stumps. "He is the one that did _**this**_ to me."

"But still, you are a goddess, you should help."

"That is where you are wrong. I smell the newness of you. You think that everyone will help you. You expect everything to work out in your favor in the end. Ever the eternal optomist. I cannot wait to see the moment when all fail you."

Jamie stood there wordlessly as Sedna climbed back unto the back of the Polar bear.

"Leave me. NOW." Sedna yelled. The polar bear roared and lunged at Jamie, who vanished into darkness.

Jamie telported to a nameless rock. Was he really that desperate of aid. It seemed like everything always simply worked out for him. When he fought the Siren, he used his mother's spear. When he had fought Apollo, the sun god had held back, only because his mother had sworn him not to harm him. Lachesis had helped him when he had fought Python. Dia had helped when they were facing the Lecocotas by summoning the thunderbirds. Even Zeus had sent a pegasus to rescue his daughter from the Kraken. Self-doubt tore at his thoughts.

He would no longer ask for any help from anybody else. Ever...


	7. Chapter 6:Aloha

**Chapter 4: **

Jamie smelt the salty air of the ocean. There was another child

of Neptune nearby. He tuned his senses deeper. There was a

warmth to the presence as well. It was a hospitable spirit,

unlike the one he had encountered with Sedna.

The spirit called a strange squashed place its home. It was

covered with water except for being dotted by a few islands here

and there.

Jamie softly landed on the beach on the largest island. It felt

so good to have the sea breeze at him, his nostrils filled with

the smell of clean salt water.

A beautiful woman/girl walked toward him.

"Aloha!" she yelled waving. She wore a type of dress that Jamie

did not know the name of, but he knew what she was wearing around

her neck. It was a lei, a lei composed of the most beautiful

flowers Jamie had ever seen.

"Hi" Jamie waved back.

The woman/girl was stunningly beautiful, an agless beauty. She extended her hand. "I'm Haumea, patron goddess of Hawaii!"

Jamie took it. "Daughter of Neptune?" he asked.

Haumea nodded smiling.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. There's a war on Olympus and I was told that you would be able to tell me where to go."

"Not exactly. It just feeling." She waved her hand across the sky dotted with stars. "Its like how the moon pulls the tides. I feel as if I am being drawn toward a place, but I do not know where. I do know that it not toward the Sun. It is beyond." Jamie looked up into the starry sky. It was his domain. Nearly all of it lay unexplored. True wilderness, wild more so then the dreams of Pan.

His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Haumea asked.

"No." Jamie said firmly. Finding out where to go was one thing, but getting even more help, by being fed and pampered. Jamie would have none of it.

His stomach growled louder.

"Are you sure you don't anything?" Haumea asked again.

The beautiful aroma wafted through the air. Roasted pork, cooked just right, not in the least bit charred. Coconuts, Lau lau, Mahi Mahi, freshly baked sweet bread.

For a moment, he almost stayed.

He didn't an found himself in a orbit further out. Looking at the stars he was about a few A.U ( an A.U is 93 million miles) away from Haumea's territory.

Once again he sensed the ocean. "How many kids did Neptune have?" Jamie wondered.

He teleported to the new presence.

**To be continued... next Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Haumea... reactions? **

**Is there a pattern to these relatively unknown gods that Jamie is meeting? They all have something in common (other than being children of Neptune)**

**Why is Jamie starving himself... doesn't he know that if he doesn't eat he loses energy! (This will come into play later...)**

**Please READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N:

**_Yue: _YES! It is a different version of the Pluto debate so of course the dwarf planets have to get involved. Although MakeMake is not going to be featured in this one. I had her as the goddess of Easter.**

**_KrspaceT_: Quetzalcoatl, maybe. Thor... probably not. I'm thinking that the Norse gods would be similar to the Egyptians. the reason that Jamie doesn't take any food is because he sees it as helping. Its ties into his fatal flaw.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Storm clouds raced across the domain of the presence that Jamie had sought out earlier.

He landed in front of a storm, hoping that he would not get wet. As far as the eye could see, there was another rain cloud on the horizon.

"May I help you?"

Jamie jumped back a few feet. The figure of a man sat on the surface of the water. He slowly rose, riding what looked like a giant furry crocodile.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I am Varuna, son of Neptune, god of Monsoons and Rain storms."

"Wait, isn't Varuna suppossed to be a god from India?"

"Yes. When the British Empire took over India and made it into a colony, the form of Neptune changed slightly into Varuna, whenever he was in India."

"So are you a son of Neptune, and not Neptune?"

"When the British Empire began to break apart, Neptune left, leaving me as Varuna in his place."

Jamie's stomach growled.

"Would you like something to eat?" Varuna asked. "I do not have much, but I am willing to share."

"No thank you." Jamie replied as his stomach settled down.

"Very well."

"I have come from Olympus, where a might war is being fought. I was told to find something out here. Haumea told me that it was beyond her realm, and that it tugs at her from time to time."

"I know a little about what you seek. Still, it lays outside of my realm as well. It tugs at me strongly. So strongly that I can point you towards it." He pointed up into the sky, A tiny patch was cleared of storm, revealing a faint tiny speck. "There" Varuna said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Varuna."

Jamie stood and leapt off from Varuna's territory and back into the pitch black depths of space.

He focused on the faint star, forcing it to become brighter and brighter as he slowly disappeared into dust. He suddenly reappeared. He couldn't teleport to it.

"Looks like I have to do it the hard way. Again he focused on the faint light, forcing it to become bright and brighter. as he did so, he willed himself forward

He flung hundreds of potato-shaped rocks out of his way. The faint star grew brighter and brighter. As Jamie approached it, it slowly resolved it resolved itself into a disk.

He came to a dead stop in orbit "Whoah."

It was HUGE! Bigger than the planet Jupiter by at least four times. Icy blue bands of gas encircled it, racing along their ltitudes.

"Hello!" Jamie yelled. Not even an echo answered in response.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" Jamie yelled again. Surely a planet like this HAD to have been claimed by a deity.

Jamie yelled again, and again the response did not appear. The planet lay unclaimed. Marking down the location, Jamie teleported back to Olympus.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? (Don't worry, the story still has about another chapter to go)**

**which god do you think should receive rights to the planet (not Jamie)**


	9. Chapter 8:

**Chapter: I nearly kill myself**

* * *

Storm clouds flashed over fires had been lit all over the place.

He walked into the Temple of Artemis.

She sat in her throne, just in front of the giant replica of the moon. She was distraught. Jamie had never seen her like this. She wasn't at all glowing like she normally did. In fact, the room seemed a little darker than before.

"Artemis" Jamie said.

She looked up, and a little bit of light returned to her face.

"What's going on out there?" Jamie asked.

"All of Olympus is at war. Vulcan took over Saturn, but Venus swapped Venus for it. The main gods have been able to hold onto to their own territories, but the weaker ones that have less of a claim have fallen to the side led by Pluto. Athena's gained control of Uranus, and Demeter's theatening to hold back the seasons." Artemis sobbed into her hands.

"I may have a solution." Jamie said.

He told her about the unclaimed planet beyond Pluto.

"That IS really good news. I should go tell the gods at once. I need you to go to the throne room. Once all the gods are assembled, we'll need to settle on who will be claiming it, and then they would take the empty seat of Olympus. Then you'll be able to take us to the planet, and well prepare it for claiming." she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Since you discovered it, you have to take the lead role it preparing it, but don't worry you'll have plenty of help."

Artemis vanished into a cloud of silver dust.

"No," Jamie said furiously. "Why do I always need help. Its not like I'm a weak god."

As Jamie thought about it more and more, he began to formualte a plan.

"Like Hades I'll go to the throne room..." he said, vanishing into a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Throne Room Olympus**

The gods sat impatiently in their thrones.  
"Just who does that godling think he is!" Zeus thundered.

"Please calm down father. Jamie should be here soon." She seperated her conciousness. she was back in her temple.  
"Jamie!" she called. She looked through all the rooms. Jamie wsn't in any of them. She ran up the road connected her temple to the throne room.  
"Jamie!" she yelled. She began to worry. Jamie wasn't there either.

Back in th throne room, Artemis stood. "We have to go. Jamie's in trouble."

"You damned right he is." Zeus boomed.

"I don't know why, but I think Jamie is going to try to prepare the planet by himself."

Gasps rounded the throneroom. "That is madness!"  
"He's not strong enough. None of us are to able do it alone."  
"He'll be killed."

The Olympian vanished, leaving Hestia cursing her luck. She was going to have to clean up all that dust.

* * *

**A/N: This is getting really close to the end now**

**Big question: Even as a god, attempting to prepare a planet for claiming is very foolhardy. Should Jamie Live of Should Jamie Die?**

**please give a reason, (other than the fact he's the Main Character)**

**Please Read and Review. Especially now. As it is close to the ending, I would like 3 or so reviews before I can move on to the next chapter.**

**sorry :D**


	10. Chapter 9: iDoubt Myself

**Chapter 9: iDoubt myself**

Dark Icy blue clouds rolled through the sky of the unnamed planet below him.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all. I don't need any of their help, I can claim this planet bymyself."

He stretched out his arms so that they looked like he held the planet in his hands.

"O' unclaimed planet. I prepare thee to be claimed." he chanted.

Tendrils of godly power poured forth from Jamie's fingertips and into the atmosphere of the planet below.

The planet began to glow softly.

"I claim thee and name thee, for..."

Pain shot up Jamie's arms. The stream of golden dust, became a river. "Ahhhhhhhh" Jamie yelled in

pain. The planet below shone brighter and brighter.

Numbness spread through Jamie's arms as they began to fade. The starry darkness of space could been

seen through them; as if they were invisible.

"Help!" Jamie yelled.

Cackles of laughter, like ice breaking off into the sea surrounded him. A woman dressed as an eskimo appeared before him.

"Sedna!" Jamie gasped. His forearms were gone now, unraveled into a stream of golden dust, just like a sweater being unraveled. Sedna laughed. "I told you that I could not wait to see your fatal flaw destroy you."

"What are you talking about!" Jamie cursed. "I received no help. I am not weak!"

Sedna continued to laugh, each sound digging into Jamie like a dagger. "You are both a young and foolish god. You fatal flaw is not that you are weak."

"Then what is it." Jamie asked, pain stretched in his voice. His legs were unraveling, leaving him just a head and body.

"It is **Self-Doubt**. I knew that your fatal flaw was your own self-doubt, and so I planted a seed of it inside you." Sedna explained. "Just for fun."

"You doubted yourself and your own abilities, making you turn awayall help, making you weak. I almost had pity for you. Almost."

All that remained of Jamie was his neck and head.

"Goodbye, Jamie. It was very fun to watch. I must be going now, though, you must be up to your neck in problems."

She laughed one last time and vanished.

It was getting hard to think. Jamie turned toward the Sun, and the other planets, but the one he wanted to see was his mother, the Moon. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

With those final words, Jamie blacked out; his form unraveling as he floated among the stars.

* * *

_**a/n: The end?**_

_**reactions?**_


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n: almost done... please Read and Review**

* * *

**Chapter: iBecome a Dad?**

**Olympus**

Outside the sound of birds chirping could be heard.  
Jamie didn't want to open his eyes. "What happens to gods when they die?" he wondered. He decided to keep his eyes shut.

"He should be waking up soon." a gruff voice said.

"How soon?" another softer voice asked. Jamie recognized that voice instantly. It was Artemis.

"Its hard to say." The gruff voice replied. The others are waiting or him on Olympus when he wakes up." The gruff voice left.

Jamie felt a soft touch in his hand. He opened his eyes. He was laying down in a bed. He turned to the side, Artemis was sitting next to him, holding his hand. He took a closer look at his hand. It was not the hand that he remembered. This hand was silver. His entire arm looked like silver armor, etched with silvery-blue strands. He thought about moving his fingers, and his fingers moved.

Artemis looked up. "Oh Jamie!" she cried, hugging him.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"When we found out that you weren't on Olympus, I figured that you might have already left to go to the planet by yourself." Artemis's voice was shaky, like she might cry at any moment. "We got there as soon as we could. All we found was a head, attached to a stream of dust flowing into the planet. Apollo quickly worked on healing you, while the rest of us finished preparing the planet."

She paused briefly.

Jamie decided to get out of bed. A strange metallic clunk resounded when his feet hit the floor. They were the same type of metal as his arm was. Both of his legs were gone.

"We did the best we could, but we could only save a part of you in time. Hephaestus made some parts the were powered by your godliness."

"So _that_'s what those blue lines are." Jamie said. He flexed his hands. The blue etchings glowed. _ Hephaestus had done an amazing job,_ Jamie thought. _ It feels like it's my own arm, not just a peice of machinery._

Artemis nodded and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, Jamie." she sobbed.

Jamie comforted her. "I didn't want to think about what would happen if I lost you. Just the fact that I never told you..." She said buried in his shoulder.

"Told me what?"

Artemis wiped her tears away and resolved herself."Jamie... I'm pregnant. Its yours."

"When?" Jamie said, stunned. He was slightly unable to beleive what Artemis was saying. They had never done... it. Artemis had always kept her vows, even around him.

"Neptune's palace. I think the whole soul-sharing thing..." Artemis said.

"Oh."

**to be CONCLUDED in the next chapter**


	12. The END

**a/n: hope you enjoyed this story. This will probably be the last featuring Jamie as a main character. However, that does not mean I won't take him out for a one shot or two in the future. As always, and especially now. Please Read and Review. Please tell me where I should go next? Did you like the story?**

* * *

**The War of Eris :**

**Chapter: Resolution**

Jamie rested on Artemis's shoulder as they slowly made their way to the throne room of Olympus. It was slow going. Even thought the cratmanship of his replacement limbs were superb, they still took time to get used to. As of that moment, it was like he was walking with crutches.

Not one of the main gods were sitting in their thrones when Jamie entered the throne room. All of them looked up and smiled. Dionysus wasn't there however, he had been sent back to Camp Half-Blood.

The two sides stood on opposite sides of the table.

On the table was a holographic image of the solar system, each planet ( and the sun) with an inscription of the god or goddess it belonged to.

"Jamie, we are all glad to see that you are alright."

"Yes. We would like your help determining the results of our feuds."

Jamie slowly walked up to the table.

He looked at the Sun, and then at Apollo. "Apollo was neutral so there is no change to his territory."

He then looked at mercury. "Mercury keeps his domain. He defended it well."

He then continued to Venus and Saturn. "Hephaestus did not have a territory prior to the battle. I rule that it should be renamed Vulcan." He paused.  
"Aphrodite, you shall be given the planet Saturn, renamed Aphrodite. I think the two now fit their gods better. Vulcan, being the god of the Forge, and Aphrodite after the goddess of beauty."

Mars kept his territory. Then Demeter/Ceres rose. Jamie pointed at a tiny sphere labeled Ceres. "Demeter, you are an important goddess, therefore, I will move Ceres so that the mortals would deem it a planet, slightly in front of the Asteroid belt."

The hours rolled on as the discussions and territories were handed out. Jupiter and Neptune both kept their regions. The moon Titan was moved into an orbit around the sun, and given to Athena, and was named Athena. Juno was given the planet Uranus, renamed Juno.

Then it was time for Hades.  
"Hades, your honor has been restored. You have fought to a tie with your other brothers, and indeed deserve a place upon Olympus. I move Pluto to an orbit to make it a planet. The new planet that was found, I have decided to give to Hades, if he wants it, for it flings rocks and ice toward the Earth, reminding us of "Momento Mori" (Remember that you will die).

Hades looked pleased.

"However Hades, you cannot have two territories. Which one do you want?"

His dark voice even sounded a small bit cheerful. "I will take the new planet. And I offer the planet Pluto to you."

"Although naming a planet "Jamie" just wouldn't do" Athena said.

"Yes," Jupiter said. "Is there a godly name that you would like to be known as?" he asked.

Jamie thought about it and nodded. "Yes, I would be called Peregrin, which means "wanderer"."

"Then so it is." Jupiter said.

Thunder boomed all around them. Lightning even struck the table, flinging it high into the sky.

The gods retreated from the throneroom to attend to their duties. Jamie walked over to Artemis, who was noticeably showing.

Their son would not be a god, because Jamie had not started out that way. Instead it would be a demigod, and would have to prove his worth to Olympus, like his father.

The future looked bright, and the two of them looked up into the sky at the brilliantly blazing stars that hung in the sky.

**THE END**


End file.
